You're The Light of My Eyes
by rizd.o12
Summary: Kim Jongin tidak membutuhkan cahaya lain di matanya. Karena baginya, cahaya paling terang di matanya adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo... \ KAISOO EXO FICT \ GS \ ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title: You're The Light of My Eyes**

**Pairing: KaiSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Summary:**

**Kim Jongin tidak membutuhkan cahaya lain di matanya. ****Karena baginya, cahaya paling terang di matanya adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo...**

**NOTE: GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

* * *

Sang surya segera kembali ke peraduannya. Menggantung di langit barat dengan cantiknya. Menghadirkan bias-bias _orange _sebagai lukisan langit senja. Menjadi pemandangan cantik bagi penikmat seni alam. Seni dengan Tuhan sebagai penciptanya. Seni yang dapat dinikmati tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya sedikitpun.

Langkah-langkah kaki bergerak ke barat dan ke timur. Jika ke timur, itu tandanya langkah itu meninggalkan sang surya yang tampak mempesona. Meninggalkan lukisan alam yang sungguh tiada dua.

Jika ke barat, itu tandanya langkah itu mendekat pada sang surya. Merasakan hangatnya sisa-sisa kehangatan dari sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan.

Langkah kaki berlatar mentari tentu menghasilkan bayangan. Langkah kaki yang menuju barat tentunya menghasilkan bayangan di belakang sang pemilik. Bayangan yang setia mengikuti sang pemilik langkah kaki kemanapun perginya.

Di trotoar yang tak terlampau ramai itu, terlihat bayangan dua pasang kaki yang berjalan berdampingan. Di dekat salah satu pasang kaki, terdapat bayangan benda panjang yang terlihat bergerak sejalan dengan gerak sepasang langkah kaki itu. Bergerak-gerak ringan dengan meninggalkan bunyi ketukan di jalanan semen itu.

"Sudah kubilang untuk meninggalkan benda itu jika kau sedang bersamaku, 'kan?" seorang gadis bertanya pada pria yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Pria itu membawa benda panjang —semacam tongkat- di tangan kirinya. Benda yang dimaksud oleh si gadis. Benda yang sedari tadi turut bergerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Benda yang meninggalkan bunyi ketukan di jalanan semen itu.

Si pria tampan tersenyum dengan pandangan mata yang tetap ke depan. Mengarah pada jalanan di depannya walaupun sebenarnya tak ada sedikitpun gambaran maupun bayangan yang masuk ke matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, _noona. _Aku sudah bersama dengan tongkatku ini sejak kecil. Aku tak bisa berpisah dengannya. Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang begitu?" pria itu balas bertanya.

Si gadis mendengus malas. Jawaban pria itu memang selalu sama. "Tapi aku bisa menggantikan peran tongkat itu untukmu, Jongin-_ah_. Kau bisa menggandengku seperti ini, selanjutnya aku yang akan menunjukkan jalan padamu," ucap si gadis seraya tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan si pria —Kim Jongin-. Tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat tangan besar Jongin. Menghadirkan gejolak ringan di perut Jongin ketika dua lapisan epidermis kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Mungkin bukan _skinship _pertama, tapi tetap saja itu memunculkan getaran aneh dalam diri Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi tongkatku, _noona," _akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. "Tongkat ini adalah sahabat baikku. Sahabat yang selalu menemaniku. Aku tak memiliki apapun selain tongkat ini, _noona._ Bisa dibilang, tongkat ini adalah sahabatku satu-satunya."

Si gadis terlihat kecewa mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Jongin otomatis juga berhenti berjalan karena tangan mereka masih bertautan. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan meskipun mata Jongin tak mengarah secara tepat ke mata si gadis. "Kau tidak menganggap Sehun? Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil meskipun kalian sempat berpisah sebelum kalian bertemu lagi dua tahun lalu," ujar gadis itu.

Jongin tersenyum. "_Noona _benar. Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku sedih karena sempat berpisah dengannya. Waktu tiga tahun tentunya bukan waktu yang singkat 'kan, _noona? _Tapi untung saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dua tahun yang lalu. Ia sungguh beruntung karena bisa diadopsi oleh pemilik Oh _Corporation _yang luar biasa kaya itu."

Si gadis menghela nafas lelah. "Kau iri karena sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengadopsimu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan si gadis. "Aku tidak iri, _noona," _jawabnya. "Aku sudah merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki Bibi Choi di panti asuhan, memiliki Chanyeol _hyung _sebagai sosok kakak disana, dan juga memiliki _noona _yang selalu bertindak layaknya mataku saat aku berjalan."

Si gadis tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya, kehadirannya dianggap oleh Jongin. Baru satu tahun gadis itu mengenal Jongin, tapi ia sudah tahu banyak mengenai pria yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Usia Jongin kini 17 tahun. Ia berada di tingkat terakhir jenjang _high school._

Jongin yang sebenarnya tampan dan mempesona dengan kulit _tan_ itu memiliki keterbatasan sehingga ia harus bersekolah di sebuah sekolah luar biasa. Tapi tidak. Jongin tidak pernah mau menganggap kebutaannya sebagai sebuah keterbatasan. Jongin tak pernah menyesal karena terlahir sebagai seorang pria buta. Jongin selalu bersyukur karena ia terlahir di dunia menjadi pria baik, yang selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari banyak orang. Kecuali orang tuanya. Ya. Orang tua Jongin meninggal saat usia Jongin masih 4 tahun. Mereka menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat. Karena Jongin tak lagi memiliki kerabat, maka Jongin dimasukkan ke sebuah panti asuhan yang ada di pinggir kota. Panti asuhan itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya sampai sekarang.

Jongin tak pernah menyesali semua itu. Di panti asuhan itu, ia menemukan banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Ada Choi Sooyoung, pemilik panti yang begitu sayang padanya. Sosok Bibi Choi itu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman disana. Tapi ia paling dekat dengan Park Chanyeol —seorang pria _happy virus _yang usianya 2 tahun di atas Jongin-, dan Jung Sehun —yang kini marganya berganti menjadi Oh, dan usianya sama dengan Jongin-.

Sayangnya, Sehun harus pergi dari panti saat ia dan Jongin genap berusia 12 tahun. Mereka sudah bersama-sama tinggal di panti selama 8 tahun, dan tentu saja Jongin sangat sedih saat tahu bahwa Sehun akan diadopsi. Sebenarnya, Sehun tinggal di panti sejak ia berusia dua bulan. Ibunya —yang merupakan _single parent- _saat itu meninggal karena serangan jantung, dan ia tak punya siapapun lagi —karena sang ayah sudah meninggal saat Sehun masih berada di dalam kandungan ibunya-.

Tapi Jongin tak ingin menjadi teman yang egois. Ia merelakan Sehun pergi. Ia tentu ingin melihat Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan. Sehun masih terlalu kecil saat ibunya meninggal. Itu artinya, Sehun seperti belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Setidaknya Jongin bersyukur karena ia sempat merasakan kasih sayang ayah dan ibunya selama empat tahun. Bukankah ia masih lebih beruntung dibanding Sehun?

Jongin akhirnya menjalani hidupnya tanpa Sehun. Ia bersekolah di sekolah luar biasa, dan selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik disana. Jongin adalah siswa cerdas dengan perilaku baik. Tak heran jika guru-guru di sekolahnya begitu menyayangi Jongin.

Jongin tetap tak pernah menyesal dan tak pernah meratapi hidupnya. Ia hidup dengan baik di bawah perlindungan dan perhatian dari seorang wanita berusia 42 tahun yang sering dipanggil oleh Jongin dengan sebutan Bibi Choi, juga hidup dengan candaan dan tawa yang dihadirkan oleh sosok kakak baginya yaitu Park Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi, Jongin memiliki seseorang yang lain sejak satu tahun lalu. Seseorang itu adalah...

"_Noona..." _panggilan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan si gadis. "Sampai kapan _noona _akan menyembunyikan identitas _noona _dariku? _Noona _selalu mengantarku ke sekolah, selalu menemaniku berbelanja kebutuhan panti, dan juga selalu membelikan banyak makanan untukku. Tapi aku bahkan tak tahu nama _noona. _Kenapa _noona _tak ingin memberitahukan nama _noona _padaku?"

Gadis bermata bulat jernih itu langsung melebarkan matanya. Bibirnya yang merah merekah membuka dan menutup beberapa kali. Ia ingin bicara, tapi bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada sosok Jongin yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, Jongin. Aku tidak mau Bibi Choi khawatir karena kau pulang malam padahal jam les di sekolahmu sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. _Kajja _kita pulang," gadis itu akhirnya tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Jongin yang sebenarnya masih penasaran, akhirnya hanya bisa menurut.

Gadis itu...

Jongin tak tahu siapa gadis itu. Ia bertemu dengan gadis itu satu tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat saat itu nyawanya tertolong berkat gadis itu. Jongin hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya karena saat ia akan menyeberang jalan, sebuah truk besar hampir menabraknya. Beruntung karena saat itu ada seorang gadis yang menarik lengannya, dan menghindarkannya dari kecelakaan maut yang mungkin saja terjadi.

_"Gwaenchana?" _saat itu suara lembut si gadis menyapa pendengaran Jongin. Jongin yang masih gemetaran karena _shock, _hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

Saat itu si gadis memperhatikan Jongin dengan intens. Ia sadar bahwa Jongin tak menatap matanya secara tepat. Ia juga tahu bahwa tatapan mata Jongin terlihat kosong. Saat itulah, si gadis menghadirkan senyum miris. _'Sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tepat,' _ucap gadis itu di dalam hatinya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, tapi ada ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata indah itu. Ia seperti sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah itu, Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis yang sudah menolongnya. Lalu mereka bedua berkenalan. Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Kim Jongin', namun gadis itu enggan memberitahukan namanya. Ia hanya berkata, _"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku. Yang jelas, aku bukan orang jahat. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan _noona _karena sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu."_

Sebenarnya Jongin tak puas mendengar perkataan gadis itu, tapi ia juga sungkan untuk protes. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan pasti gadis itu adalah orang baik. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua berteman baik. Bahkan gadis itu selalu mengantar Jongin kemana-mana. Ia selalu mengantar Jongin ke sekolah, juga menjemputnya saat Jongin pulang. Lalu ia juga selalu mengantar Jongin pergi ke banyak tempat yang Jongin inginkan. Gadis itu bagaikan mata bagi Jongin. Jongin sadar bahwa gadis itu seperti...berusaha menjaga dan melindunginya. Ia merasa janggal, tapi ia tetap diam. Ia yakin dan percaya bahwa sosok '_noona _misterius' itu adalah orang baik.

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

"Jadi, beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menjalani ujian kelulusan?" tanya si gadis pada Jongin. Pagi ini, gadis itu mengantarkan Jongin ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tangan mereka bertautan seperti biasa walaupun Jongin tetap membawa tongkat kesayangannya.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "_Noona _harus membantuku belajar! Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah bersama _noona. _Bisakah?"

Mendadak gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Membuat Jongin ikut berhenti dengan ekspresi bingung yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, selanjutnya ia mengangkat dua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah tampan Jongin. Jongin sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya tangan halus gadis itu bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya. Sensasi menggelitik itu kembali datang. Bahkan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia sering berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Apa Jongin memiliki penyakit jantung sampai-sampai jantungnya berdetak kencang secara mendadak?

"Jongin-_ah..." _panggil gadis itu dengan lembut. Kelembutan yang menjadi kesukaan Jongin. "Kau pasti bisa menjadi mahasiswa dan kuliah dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa," lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan tangan halus si gadis di pipinya. Sungguh nyaman...sungguh menenangkan. "_Noona _akan menjadi _sunbae-_ku, dan kita akan berangkat kuliah bersama, 'kan?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat gerakan tangan si gadis terhenti. Jongin mengernyit heran, kemudian membuka matanya. Namun ia sedih karena ia tetap tak bisa melihat apapun walaupun mata elang itu telah terbuka. "_Noona?" _kembali Jongin bersuara karena gadis di depannya terus diam.

"Ya, Jongin. Aku...aku akan menjadi _sunbae-_mu, dan kita akan berangkat ke kampus bersama," jawab si gadis. Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi sayang, Jongin melewatkan sebulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih si gadis.

Jongin tak tahu bahwa gadis di depannya sedang menatapnya nanar. Jongin tak tahu jika tatapan nanar itu juga mengandung kesedihan. Jongin tak tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja si gadis menggerakkan kakinya ke depan. Berjalan satu langkah untuk semakin mendekat pada Jongin. Dengan ragu, gadis itu berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin. Bersamaan dengan lolosnya sebulir air mata lagi dari mata bulatnya, gadis itu mengecup lembut bibir Jongin. Jongin terperanjat. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu menciumnya...tepat di bibir.

Dua bibir tebal itu menempel selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali memundurkan badannya. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dari mata bulan purnamanya. Sedangkan Jongin justru sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti akan meledak karena ulah gadis yang sudah dikenalnya selama satu tahun itu. Jongin menyukai bibir itu...Jongin suka saat bibir itu bertempelan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Meskipun ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman polos yang lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai kecupan, namun itu sangat berkesan bagi Jongin. Ciuman pertamanya...membuat dirinya seakan terbang melayang.

Jongin hanya bisa terus diam. Ia mungkin tak bisa melihat sosok gadis di depannya, tapi ia selalu bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa gadis yang begitu baik padanya itu. Sehun —yang pernah ia kenalkan pada gadis itu- mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat manis sekaligus imut. Gadis itu berkulit putih, memiliki mata besar, dan memiliki bibir _pink _menggoda dengan bentuk hati yang muncul ketika gadis itu tersenyum. Pipi gadis itu cukup gembul, dan menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Deskripsi itu sudah cukup bagi Jongin untuk bisa membayangkan wajah si gadis.

Gadis itu saat ini juga masih diam. Ia masih terus memandang wajah tampan Jongin tanpa suara.

_'Kau harus bahagia, Jongin. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan orang baik pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu.'_

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Siang ini, Jongin duduk tenang seorang diri di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kali ini ia tak bersama gadis yang tadi pagi mengantarnya ke sekolah. Gadis itu memiliki jadwal kuliah sehingga tak bisa menjemput Jongin, dan itu adalah keuntungan bagi Jongin karena ia memiliki janji dengan Sehun untuk bertemu di taman ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya datang makhluk tampan berkulit putih yang langsung duduk di samping Jongin. "Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya pria itu.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mencari-cari tubuh pria itu. Begitu ketemu, tangan kanannya itu merangkul erat pundak sosok di sampingnya. "Baru beberapa menit. Kau juga baru pulang sekolah, Hun-_ie?"_

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Hun-_ie' —_yang sebenarnya memiliki nama lengkap Oh Sehun- merinding mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Jongin. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Menjijikkan sekali!" ujarnya. Jongin terkekeh mendengar hujatan sahabatnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya sangat penting?" imbuh Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau masih ingat pada gadis yang pernah kukenalkan padamu?"

Sehun kini yang mengangguk. "Si gadis tanpa nama? Tentu saja! Kau bukan hanya mengenalkannya padaku, tapi kau selalu meracuni otakku dengan gadis itu karena kau sangat amat sering bercerita padaku tentang gadis itu. Kau seperti pria yang sedang kasmaran!" ejek Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa _blushing _mendengar ejekan sahabatnya.

"Ka-kasmaran apanya?" Jongin tergagap. "Sudahlah. Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Jangan bercanda lagi!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai bicara serius. Aku mendengarkanmu," timpal Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "Aku sungguh penasaran pada gadis itu, dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Jongin. Sehun masih diam karena ia tahu bahwa sahabat hitamnya masih belum selesai bicara. "Kau selama ini selalu menawarkan bantuan padaku, tapi selama ini aku belum pernah meminta bantuan padamu, 'kan? Jadi, kali ini aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk pertama kalinya."

Mata Sehun mengerjap bingung. Sejujurnya ia tak bisa menebak bantuan macam apa yang ingin diminta oleh sang sahabat. "Bantuan apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu?" tanyanya.

"Kau kini punya banyak uang, kau memiliki banyak bawahanyang akan menuruti keinginanmu. Jadi, bisakah kau meminjamiku satu bawahanmu untuk menjadi detektif?" mata Sehun membulat saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku butuh detektif untuk...mencari tahu perihal siapa gadis itu sebenarnya."

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat sangat menusuk hidung di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruang kerja dokter. Disana terdapat sebuah meja kerja, sebuah ranjang dengan tirai biru muda yang mengelilinginya, juga ada beberapa kursi yang bisa digunakan oleh pasien. Juga jangan lupakan bahwa disana terdapat banyak sekali peralatan dokter. Termasuk obat-obatan dengan bau yang menusuk indera penciuman.

"Sebentar lagi akan memasuki stadium 5," seorang dokter dengan _name tag _'Lee Donghae' mulai bicara begitu ia selesai memeriksa seorang gadis yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. "Kondisi putri Anda akan semakin buruk setelah ini, Nyonya," imbuhnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang pasien.

Wanita paruh baya itu berusaha menahan air matanya. "Apakah putri saya tidak bisa sembuh? Apa hemodialisis benar-benar tidak membantu lagi?"

Dokter Lee menghela nafas berat, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Seperti yang saya katakan di awal, hemodialisis hanya berfungsi untuk mengatasi sebagian jenis penurunan fungsi ginjal. Itu tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya menyembuhkan, dan hanya akan menyebabkan putri Anda ketergantungan pada peralatan medis, juga hanya akan menghabiskan dana saja. Apalagi putri Anda sudah satu tahun divonis menderita gagal ginjal. Sudah sangat banyak dana yang dikeluarkan, bukan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu diam. Ia memandangi putri cantiknya yang juga terdiam di atas ranjang.

"_Eomma.." _gadis yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. "Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan hemodialisis juga karena alasan itu. Semuanya akan sia-sia, _eomma. _Semuanya hanya menghabiskan uang saja."

"Tidak, sayang! Tidak!" wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng cepat. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil putrinya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan pikirkan soal uang. Kita lanjutkan hemodialisis yang sudah berhenti sebulan belakangan ini, _ne? _Kau pasti akan sembuh."

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Ia tahu bahwa hemodialisis atau cuci darah membutuhkan biaya besar. Sekali cuci darah akan menghabiskan dana kurang lebih 85 ribu won. Sedangkan pasien gagal ginjal stadium 5 harus melakukan cuci darah delapan kali dalam sebulan, dan diperkirakan akan menghabiskan dana 680 ribu won setiap bulannya.

Gadis itu tak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya berasal dari kalangan menengah. Keluarganya berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis _cafe _yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya _cafe _sederhana, namun selalu dipenuhi pengunjung setiap harinya. Ayah gadis itu sebenarnya memiliki rencana untuk membuka cabang baru _cafe-_nya, tapi semua itu urung dilaksanakan karena uang yang akan digunakan untuk modal pembukaan cabang harus digunakan untuk biaya hemodialisis. Gadis itu tentu tak ingin melihat ayahnya terus-terusan berkorban. Ia sangat menyayangi orang tuanya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Transplantasi ginjal merupakan pilihan terbaik. Sayangnya sampai sekarang belum ada ginjal yang cocok," kembali Dokter Lee bersuara.

Sang wanita paruh baya terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia memiliki ginjal yang cocok dengan putrinya. Tapi sayang, satu ginjalnya sudah diambil dua tahun lalu ketika adiknya juga mengalami gagal ginjal. Ia tak menyangka jika satu tahun kemudian putrinya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Keluarganya memang memiliki riwayat penyakit itu, hingga akhirnya sekarang giliran putrinya yang mengalami.

Suami wanita itu sebenarnya juga memiliki ginjal yang cocok. Hanya saja, sang suami sering sakit-sakitan dan itu menyebabkan kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk dilakukan pengangkatan sebelah ginjalnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali menatap pada putrinya, dan air mata akhirnya lolos dari matanya saat menyadari bahwa kondisi putrinya terlihat semakin buruk. Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan badannya semakin kurus. Tubuhnya juga semakin lemas dari hari ke hari. Hati wanita itu tersayat melihat kondisi sang putri tunggal. "Kau harus bisa bertahan, Kyungsoo-_ya..."_

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Sehun berjalan tergesa menuju panti asuhan Jongin. Hari ini ia sudah mendapat informasi tentang gadis misterius yang menjadi teman Jongin. Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk mencari informasi tentang gadis itu.

Sehun sudah berada di depan gerbang panti asuhan saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang membuat dirinya dan Jongin penasaran belakangan ini.

"Hai, Sehun-_ah..." _gadis itu menyapa Sehun ramah. Meskipun tak terlalu akrab dengan pria berkulit pucat itu, tapi ia memilih untuk bicara _banmal _saja.

"Ehm..hai, Kyungsoo _noona," _Sehun membalas sapaan gadis itu santai, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun sudah mengetahui identitasnya.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo intens. Ia baru menyadari satu hal. Kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang tampak berbeda dengan kondisinya lima bulan lalu saat Jongin memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat. Dan kemana pipi _chubby _yang menggemaskan itu? Lalu, kemana sorot penuh kilau di mata bulat itu? Kenapa yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah...kesakitan?

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, _noona," _Sehun akhirnya membuat keputusan. Sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin, mungkin ada baiknya ia bicara dengan Kyungsoo dulu.

Kyungsoo tak punya alasan untuk menolak keinginan Sehun. Pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala.

**..**

**..**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun saat mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di kursi taman yang dekat dengan panti asuhan —juga dekat dengan sekolah Jongin-.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tahu tentang _noona _yang sebenarnya. Nama _noona _adalah Do Kyungsoo. Aku juga sudah tahu bahwa _noona _merupakan penderita gagal ginjal sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dan selalu melakukan hemodialisis, sampai akhirnya _noona _berhenti melakukan itu satu bulan yang lalu."

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa tahu secara rinci tentang dirinya? Apa Sehun memata-matai dirinya?

"Da-darimana kau tahu tentang semua itu?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku menyelidiki semuanya," Sehun memutuskan untuk jujur. "Aku sudah tahu semua tentang _noona. _Tapi, ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang belum aku tahu tentang _noona," _imbuh Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Sehun nanar. Ia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu...kenapa _noona _mendekati Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia sudah menduga bahwa hal itu pasti membuat Sehun penasaran. Tapi jujur saja, Kyungsoo saat ini belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Sehun masih setia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo justru menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya? Haruskah ia mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri?

"Baiklah, Sehun. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tak mengatakan hal ini pada Jongin," lanjutnya.

Sehun tampak berpikir. Jongin yang meminta bantuannya untuk menyelidiki Kyungsoo, dan seharusnya ia melaporkan apapun tentang Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi kini Kyungsoo justru meminta Sehun untuk tak menceritakan apapun pada Jongin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia harus tahu tentang semuanya, jadi ia memilih untuk berjanji. Berjanji pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Jongin.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin, aku langsung merasa bahwa aku harus menolongnya," Kyungsoo mulai bercerita. "Saat aku tahu bahwa ia buta, aku tahu bahwa sudah sangat banyak penderitaan yang ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Dan semakin aku mengenalnya, aku semakin tahu bahwa hidupnya sama sekali tak mudah. Tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh. Ia selalu menjadi Kim Jongin si kuat dan ceria. Aku benar-benar salut padanya."

Kyungsoo mengambil jeda untuk mengambil nafas. Matanya menerawang jauh membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Jongin.

Jongin yang selalu berjalan dengan tongkatnya, Jongin yang sesekali menabrak orang lalu mendapat makian dan hinaan, dan Jongin yang senantiasa membalas makian dan hinaan itu dengan senyum penuh ketulusan. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Jongin memberikan seluruh uang tabungannya pada seorang anak yang sering menghinanya. Ibu dari anak itu sedang sakit dan butuh uang untuk berobat, dan Jongin dengan ikhlas memberikan seluruh uangnya. Tak peduli bahwa ia tak lagi punya uang tabungan, dan ia juga tak peduli bahwa anak umur 10 tahun itu sering mengejeknya dengan menyematkan panggilan _'Jongin si buta' _padanya.

Jongin adalah pria pemaaf. Ia juga penolong. Ia tak segan membantu seorang nenek tua untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya padahal Jongin sendiri kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mengamati Jongin beberapa minggu sebelum kami berkenalan. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, dan hatiku tergerak untuk mengamatinya lebih lanjut. Dan dari situ aku tahu bahwa Jongin adalah malaikat tanpa sayap. Ia banyak menderita, tapi ia memiliki hati yang sangat mulia. Aku…aku ingin menolongnya hingga aku membuat keputusanku sendiri," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bicara panjang lebar. "Aku memutuskan untuk…mendonorkan mataku untuknya setelah aku meninggal," lanjutnya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "A-apa? Me-mendonorkan mata _noona?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Hemodialisis yang aku lakukan tak membuahkan hasil. Mungkin sebenarnya bisa dilakukan transplantasi ginjal, tapi hingga detik ini tidak ada ginjal yang cocok untukku, dan tidak ada lagi yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendonor," jawabnya santai. "Satu lagi. Aku merasa bahwa hidupku tak lagi berarti setelah aku sakit. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku cepat mati, dan aku menjadi seseorang yang berarti jika aku bisa membuat Jongin melihat dunia. Aku tak ingin sembuh, karena aku ingin membuat Jongin bisa cepat melihat dunia. Aku…aku mencintainya, Sehun. Aku ingin penderitaannya berakhir dengan cepat."

Kyungsoo menangis pilu. Air mata membanjir di pipinya yang terlihat tirus. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mungkin terlihat sebagai pria bermuka datar, tapi sesungguhnya Sehun itu sensitif dan mudah menangis.

"Aku…aku ingin memberikan hidupku untuk Jongin. Jongin adalah sosok yang hampir sempurna. Ia tampan, cerdas, dan baik. Dan ia akan menjadi sosok sempurna dengan mataku. Ia akan menjadi sempurna saat ia bisa melihat. Aku…hiks…aku merelakan hidupku untuk Jongin. Aku selama ini terus di dekatnya untuk memastikan bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja sampai hari dimana aku akan memberikan mataku untuknya. Hiks.." Kyungsoo semakin terisak, dan Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia harusnya senang karena sahabatnya akan mendapat donor mata, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sedih karena itu artinya…Kyungsoo akan mati. Jongin bisa melihat, tapi Kyungsoo meninggalkan dunia. Sungguh ironis.

**..**

**..**

Sehun masih terus berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis sesenggukan. Dua insan itu tak menyadari jika...

.

.

.

.

.

...seorang pria tunanetra mendengar semuanya. Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Ia sudah sejak tadi berada di taman dengan Monggu —anjing kesayangannya-, tapi ia mendengar dua suara yang sangat familiar baginya hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara itu. Penderita tunanetra memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, jadi tak sulit jika Jongin ingin menguping.

Jongin menangis tanpa suara. Ia kini tahu semuanya. Ia mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan gadis itu dari awal hingga akhir. Gadis itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang indah di telinga Jongin.

Namun fakta-fakta selanjutnya sama sekali tak indah untuk Jongin. Fakta bahwa Kyungsoo menderita gagal ginjal membuat hati Jongin remuk. Apalagi Jongin merasa bahwa suara Kyungsoo saat bercerita terdengar sangat sedih, dan Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa penyakit Kyungsoo sudah dalam kategori parah.

Fakta yang paling menyesakkan bagi Jongin adalah bahwa Kyungsoo tak ingin hidup lagi. Kyungsoo ingin memberikan matanya untuk Jongin, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo ingin memberikan hidupnya untuk Jongin. Air mata Jongin benar-benar tumpah di pipinya. Ia kini tahu jika selama ini Kyungsoo terus di dekatnya untuk menjaganya supaya kondisinya tetap baik hingga pada akhirnya ia akan menerima donor mata dari Kyungsoo.

Hatinya sungguh hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia mencintai Jongin. Kenapa ia harus berkorban dan menyerahkan hidupnya pada Jongin jika ia memang mencintai Jongin? Ia hanya akan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian jika memang seperti itu. Jongin mungkin akan bisa melihat, tapi bukan wajah Kyungsoo yang ia lihat. Ia tak akan bisa bertemu Kyungsoo lagi.

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Jongin mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Mata bulat itu terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah hingga kini ia hanya bisa duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit. Selang infus menembus ke nadinya karena kondisinya sudah semakin buruk.

Sosok yang tampak gundah itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo. Sudah lima hari ini ia berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya terus _drop. _Ia bahkan sempat pingsan sampai empat jam sebelum akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu. Sungguh kondisinya itu membuat orang tuanya cemas.

Tapi kecemasan orang tuanya itu lenyap saat kemarin sore Dokter Lee datang ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerah.

_"Akhirnya ada donor ginjal yang cocok untuk Nona Do. Nona Do bisa menjalani operasi besok lusa."_

Kyungsoo seharusnya bahagia karena ia akan segera sembuh. Namun nyatanya Kyungsoo justru bersedih. Ia merasa semua harapannya sia-sia. Ia tak akan bisa menolong Jongin jika setelah ini ia sembuh dan tak jadi mati. Ia...gagal.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk melakukan operasi. Ia bisa melihat raut bahagia ayah dan ibunya kemarin, dan ia tak tega jika harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu dengan sebuah penolakan.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya. Besok ia akan dioperasi, dan mungkin sudah tak ada gunanya ia menjaga Jongin lagi karena ia tak akan bisa membantu Jongin. Mungkin ia harus meninggalkan Jongin, harus melupakan sosok Jongin, juga melupakan rasa cintanya untuk Jongin.

_'Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku gagal menghadirkan cahaya di matamu. Maafkan aku.'_

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hari-hari yang biasanya penuh dengan canda tawa, kini mendadak berubah sepi.

Tak ada tangan mungil yang menggenggam tangan besarnya untuk mengarahkan langkah kakinya. Tak ada suara merdu yang menyanyikan nyanyian surga untuknya. Tak ada bahu sempit tempat kepalanya menyandar. Tak ada dia...tak ada gadis manis itu...

"Ia benar-benar tak menemuimu? Sudah tiga minggu?" Sehun yang berada di kamar Jongin akhirnya bertanya. Dua hari yang lalu ia menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo pada Jongin, tapi ia harus kaget sendiri karena ternyata Jongin sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Jongin tak marah padanya karena sudah merahasiakan semua itu.

"Sudahlah, Hun. Mungkin ia sudah bosan denganku. Lupakan saja," ucap Jongin. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tampak lelah padahal pria _tan _itu tak melakukan pekerjaan berat apapun.

"Ia harus tahu tentang semuanya. Ia harus tahu tentang dirimu, Jongin," Sehun menatap sahabatnya sendu. Ia tentu masih ingat pengakuan Jongin dua hari lalu. Setelah ia menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo pada Jongin, ia justru terkejut setelah mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Jongin berbuat nekat begitu.

Jongin membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat tetaplah sama. Gelap. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah senang asalkan ia tak mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sehun, _to the point. _Jongin tak menjawab. "Kurasa kau benar-benar mencintainya," Sehun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri karena Jongin hanya diam.

"Aku tidak pantas untuknya, Hun. Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi," ucap Jongin lemas.

Tatapan mata Sehun berubah tajam setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Kau pantas untuknya, Jongin! Kau sudah menye—"

"Tidak! Jangan membahas hal itu lagi, Oh Sehun!"

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Keesokan harinya, dengan bermodalkan secarik kertas, Sehun berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah minimalis berukuran sedang. Ia melihat kembali kertas itu untuk memastikan bahwa alamat yang dicari sudah benar.

Setelah sekali menghela nafas, Sehun menekan bel yang menempel di samping pintu gerbang berwarna hitam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang _maid _membukakan gerbang itu. Setelah Sehun mengungkapkan tujuannya datang ke rumah tersebut, akhirnya Sehun dipersilahkan masuk, dan diminta untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. _Maid _akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun, dan Sehun duduk manis di sofa warna coklat itu. Ia menunggu kedatangan sosok yang ingin ditemuinya di rumah itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Sehun melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam se-punggung berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sehun? Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya gadis itu begitu ia duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Sehun duduk.

"Aku menyelidikimu dengan sangat detail, Kyungsoo _noona," _jawab Sehun.

Sosok Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Mungkin kau berbakat untuk menjadi detektif," ujarnya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kau datang kesini, hm?"

"Aku ingin bicara tentang Jongin," bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat begitu mendengar nama 'Jongin' terlantun dari bibir Sehun. "Kau harus tahu tentang sebuah fakta, _noona," _lanjut Sehun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya lagi.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Operasi _noona _berjalan dengan lancar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Tapi, apa _noona _tahu siapa orang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk _noona?" _kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng hingga membuat Sehun kembali bicara. "Kim Jongin. Jongin yang sudah memberikan satu ginjalnya untuk _noona."_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat karena terkejut. Ia memang tak tahu siapa pendonor ginjalnya karena Dokter Lee mengatakan bahwa pendonor itu menolak untuk menyebut identitasnya. Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyangka jika orang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya adalah seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau...bercanda, 'kan?" Kyungsoo ragu-ragu bertanya. Tapi sayang, Sehun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku yang ingin menolongnya! Kenapa ia yang justru menolongku? Kau memberitahunya tentang penyakitku, hah?" emosi Kyungsoo mulai tersulut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak bicara apapun padanya. Ia sendiri yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kita di taman waktu itu. Aku juga baru tahu tentang semua ini tiga hari lalu, dan kurasa _noona _harus tahu tentang semuanya," terang Sehun.

"..." Kyungsoo diam. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Sungguh ini sama sekali tak terduga. Kenapa jadi Jongin yang menolong dirinya? Kenapa semuanya terbalik?

"Jongin tak ingin melihat _noona _mati. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini pada _noona, _tapi kurasa Jongin juga mencintai _noona," _kata Sehun. Kyungsoo masih diam. Hatinya bergetar saat mendengar Sehun bicara bahwa Jongin juga mencintainya. "Kurasa _noona _harus menemui Jongin. Ia membutuhkan _noona. Noona _adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membahagiakan Jongin. Kumohon, _noona."_

Kyungsoo menatap nanar Sehun yang memohon padanya. Matanya lalu terpejam, dan detik itu juga air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya mengalir. Ia menangis pedih. Miris merasakan semuanya. "Aku mengerti, Sehun. Aku mengerti."

**...**

* * *

**©_You're The Light of My Eyes_**

* * *

**...**

Kaki mungil berbalut _sneakers _hitam itu terus mencipta pola-pola abstrak di tanah. Sesekali kaki kanan yang bergerak, lalu sesekali kaki kiri menambah ornamen lain dalam pola abstrak yang telah dicipta kaki lainnya.

Si pemilik kaki tampak tak memperhatikan pola abstrak maha karyanya. Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar, dan matanya menatap gelisah pada satu persatu murid berseragam yang keluar dari bangunan sekolah dengan dua lantai itu.

Sosok mungil dengan celana _jeans _hitam_, _kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _pink, _serta topi hitam itu akhirnya menegakkan badannya begitu ia melihat seseorang. Seseorang itu berjalan pelan dengan tongkat yang mengetuk-ngetuk tanah. Mencari jalan yang tepat dengan bantuan tongkat kesayangannya itu.

Si mungil tersenyum, lalu menghampiri sosok pria yang dirindukannya. "Hai, Jongin," sapanya saat sudah berada di depan pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin itu.

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. Matanya melebar tanpa perlu menunggu komando. Ia mengenali suara yang menyapanya tadi. "_Noona?" _akhirnya ia berbisik lirih. Bisikan kecil yang masih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga '_noona' _di depannya.

"Iya. Ini aku. Apa kabar, Jongin?" ingin sekali Jongin memeluk gadis yang mengajaknya bicara itu. Ia sudah terlalu rindu. Tapi tidak. Jongin tak pantas memeluk sosok itu. Jongin bukan siapa-siapa bagi sosok itu. "Jongin-_ah, _kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sontak Jongin tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. "A-aku baik, _noona. _Kabarku baik," jawabnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Maukah kau berjalan-jalan denganku sebentar? Aku...aku merindukanmu," Jongin merasakan perutnya tergelitik setelah mendengar kalimat si gadis. Refleks, pria tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kali ini, aku tak ingin kau berjalan dengan tongkat. Aku akan membimbing langkahmu. Seperti dulu," kembali gadis itu bicara seraya mengambil tongkat Jongin, kemudian melipat tongkat itu, untuk selanjutnya ia masukkan ke dalam ransel Jongin.

Jongin diam. Ia juga masih diam bahkan saat tangan lembut gadis itu mulai menggandeng tangannya. Ini benar-benar seperti dulu. Jongin sangat merindukan ini.

Kedua insan itu mulai berjalan pelan. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo," gadis yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo itu membuka obrolan lagi setelah langkah kaki kelima. Jongin tak merespon. "Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui identitasku. Maafkan aku karena aku tak mengaku padamu sejak awal."

Jongin menggeleng singkat. "Tak apa," ujarnya.

"Maafkan aku," kembali Kyungsoo meminta maaf.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo walaupun matanya tetap tak menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu saja ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kubilang tak apa, _noona," _ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng walaupun Jongin tak bisa melihatnya. "Maafkan aku karena...aku tak bisa memberikan cahaya di matamu. Maafkan aku karena kau tetap hidup dalam kegelapan sampai sekarang. Hiks...kau yang justru menolongku. Kau yang justru memberikan ginjalmu padaku. Maafkan aku..."

Jongin tak tahan mendengar isakan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssst.._uljima, noona. _Tak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Aku baik-baik saja dengan kondisiku sekarang, dan aku senang karena bisa menolong _noona," _Kyungsoo masih terus menangis dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. "Kau tahu, _noona? _Aku justru senang karena saat ini satu organ tubuhku bernaung di dalam tubuh _noona. _Organ tubuhku itu seperti pulang ke rumah. Ia pasti juga senang," canda Jongin. Ia sedikit terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin. Ditatapnya wajah tampan di depannya itu. Jongin sendiri tak menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. Pandangannya kosong seperti biasanya, dan itu kembali membuat Kyungsoo menyesal. Ia telah gagal menghadirkan cahaya ke netra Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau bisa melihat dunia jika aku pergi, Jongin. Kau...kau tak perlu membuatku bertahan di dunia ini," lirih Kyungsoo.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak-gerak. Berusaha menggapai wajah Kyungsoo. Begitu ia menemukan wajah Kyungsoo, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. "_Noona..._dengarkan aku," Jongin berbisik lembut. "Untuk apa aku melihat dunia jika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat _noona? _Untuk apa aku mencari cahaya, jika cahaya di mataku adalah _noona? You're the light __of my eyes. I don't need anything but you..."_

Kyungsoo semakin terisak mendengar kalimat manis Jongin.

"_Noona..." _lagi-lagi Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. "_Noona _adalah duniaku, jadi aku tak perlu melihat dunia yang lain. Aku bisa melihat _noona _walau tanpa mataku. Dengan ini. Dengan ini aku melihat _noona," _ucap Jongin seraya tangan kirinya menuntun tangan kanan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. "_Noona _merasakan detakan itu? Dengan detakan itu aku melihat _noona. _Jika _noona _ada di dekatku, maka jantung ini berdetak luar biasa. Aku merasa bisa melihat _noona _saat jantung ini berdetak kencang."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Jika _noona _tak ada di dekatku, aku tak yakin jantung ini akan tetap berdetak. _Noona _tak perlu memberikan cahaya di mataku, karena _noona _adalah cahaya paling terang di mataku. Aku...aku mencintaimu, _noona."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh haru mendengar ungkapan cinta Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin dalam. Meskipun mata itu terus menatap kosong, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa di mata itu penuh dengan cinta Jongin untuknya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Jongin, kemudian ia berganti mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada kiri Jongin. Dengan lembut ia mengecup dada kiri tempat jantung Jongin bernaung itu. "Hai jantung, jangan pernah berhenti berdetak karena Do Kyungsoo akan selalu ada di samping Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo juga mencintai Kim Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah ia sedang bicara dengan jantung Jongin.

Air mata haru Jongin menetes seiring dengan rasa hangat yang merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Hariku benar-benar gelap tanpa dirimu."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jongin-_ie. _Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpamu."

Dua anak manusia itu terus berpelukan. Saling berbagi perasaan cinta yang membuncah di hati masing-masing.

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Kim Jongin tidak membutuhkan cahaya lain di matanya,_**

**_Karena baginya, cahaya paling terang di matanya adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo..._**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Annyeong~ satu FF Oneshoot KaiSoo kembali hadir. sebenernya pengen bikin pake cast lain, tapi gak tau kenapa feelnya langsung dapet pas pake cast KaiSoo, jadinya ya udah pake cast ini aja. hehe..**

**Satu FF Oneshoot panjang yang kayaknya lumayan hurt ini semoga gak mengecewakan. aku emang lebih bisa nulis yang hurt ketimbang yang fluff. jadi maafkan aku :p**

**mind to review?**


End file.
